1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dehumidifier, especially to a dehumidifier with multistage draining for condensing gaseous water in the air into condensed water to lower humidity of the surroundings.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A dehumidifier is a common electric appliance that regulates indoor humidity. The dehumidifier sucks and cools humid air to condense gaseous water in the humid air into condensed water and therefore to separate the humid air into dry air and condensed water. Then the dehumidifier heats and exhausts the dry air out of the dehumidifier. Therefore the humidity of the surroundings is lowered and the surroundings become comfortable. Dehumidifiers may also be implemented to protect buildings to dry out walls after flooding or the like.
A conventional dehumidifier has a container that stores condensed water. When the container is filled with condensed water, the conventional dehumidifier signals an alarm to allow people to clear the condensed water from inside the container or the conventional dehumidifier will automatically shot off due to a safety device inside the conventional dehumidifier.
However, the conventional dehumidifier is inconvenient. When the surroundings remains humid, the container should be cleared frequently or requires a bigger container to allow the conventional dehumidifier to remain operational. When the container is removed for emptying, the dehumidifier will also cease operation, lowering efficiency. Moreover, the dehumidifier must be monitored, so when left running at night, the dehumidifier may fill and cease operation and this may increase damage to buildings or cause discomfort.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a dehumidifier with multistage draining to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.